Our Little Secret
by Game-Brawler
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. this story took longer than I had thought. Mist, Mia and Tiania go on a girls night out in the forest. post PoR Titania/Mia


Title: Girls Night Out

**Title: Our Little Secret**

**From: Post Fire Emblem 9**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yuri**

**--**

**Our Little Secret**

At suppertime the company of mercenaries were minding there own, All but a group of three girls. There names were Mist, Titania, and Mia.

"Hay why don't we have a Girls Night Out! We would have a fun time." Mist the youngest of the three exclaimed.

"Ya! That would be fun wouldn't it?" Mia agreed "Please Deputy Commander! Please?!" She begs.

"Let me ask Commander Ike but I don't see the harm in having some fun with just the two of you." Titania replied standing up and moving to ask Ike witch is four tables away moments later she returns with a smile on her face, Titania sits down legs facing out so it is easer to get out. "He said as long as we stick close to camp and tell someone where we are, he see no problem with us going out." She informs the other two, there face beaming with joy. Mist looks over to Ike witch is watching them from his seat. They all look and wave at him. A blushing Ike waves back as they finish supper and leave to scout out a spot to hangout. They finally find a shady spot not a mile away from camp. Mist and Mia stay back and rest while Titania returns to camp tell Ike where they will be for the next few hours. When she returns she is startled when Mist and Mia are gone! As she starts to look for any clues to what had happened a voice comes from behind, the clear voice of Mist.

"Did you loose something?" a conserend Mist asks.

"Ya…where were you two." Titania asked Mist and Mia. "You little skinks I was wearied sick."

"We went and looked for some berries to snack on." Mist replied wiping the sweat from her brow. "It is so hot out, im glad we finally found some good wild berries.

"Ya, I am soooooooo tired." Mia agreed sitting next to Mist.

"Here have some berries; we got enough for a small army." Mia asked the commander who was the only one outside of the trees standing. She put the basket of berries in-between the two so they can both reach them.

"Hay is it all right with you if I take of my shirt." Mia asked the other two."

_Now is my chance to tell them._ Titania thought. She wanted to tell the company that she was a bisexual but never found the right time to do so. "I don't mind, in fact why don't I do the same. She added lifting her shirt up off the slender tone body. Mia quickly did the same as the young girl sat there watching.

"Hay come on why don't you do it Mist?" Mia asked with Titania turning her head to face Mist while throwing her shirt to the floor to her right.

"Its just that I never undress in public before, what if some guy is in the bushes?" the young girl replied with a genuine fear in her eyes as if she is terrified at the thought that some guy will se her chest. "I don't even have a bra on like you two."

"Come on its just us two. Tell you what; the three of us will look around the perimeter and se if there is anyone else around. Would that make you feel better Mist?" Titania suggested while standing up. Mist glared at Mia who caught on and was standing holding her hand out. "You are the commander's sister so; we will do what we can to make you as comfortable as possible. Today you are the Commander Right Mia." looking at the dark blue-hared girl giving her the threatening eye.

"Cool, I don't think that I need to see if anyone else is around. I am comfortable with being topless around you two. In fact I will take my skirt off and I am ok if you do the same." Mist told the others. With a shocked look on there face the girls said nothing and watched as the young acting commander took of her shirt to reveal her chest for she was too young to start breasts. Then she did the leap of faith in taking her skirt off so she was only warring panties.

_I cannot tell them now I missed the chance. If I say anything now I will startle Mist! DAMN IT!! _Titania mentally kicking herself for waiting too long. "Look out!" Titania screams as an arrow flies through the air and lands not three feet from Mist!

"Hay there is a note tied the arrow." Mist taking a good look around while Titania states the obvious in saying

"It looks like it came from the fort."

"No you think?" sarcastic Mia ads.

"Hay It is from Ike!" Mist shouts out. The note reads

_Dear Titania,_

_ Concerning your request: Granted._

_ You may pick up supplies _

_At your time. I, expect to see you at_

_Breakfast tomorrow._

_IKE_

"What is he talking about?" Mist asks Titania who is looking over her shoulder.

"Why don't we get dressed and you can see for yourself." Titania answered picking up her shirt. As if Mist was on fire she ran to her clothes, got them on and ran as fast as she could to the front gate when she looked back to discover Titania and Mia taking there time to meet her.

"Come on you slowpokes!" the anxious Mist shouted to the other two who said some final words and jogged to the gate. "What were you talking about?" the anxious Mist now turning to a curious Mist

"If you would have slowed down you would have heard Titania tell me tha…" Mia started but cut of by Titania.

"Ike told me that he would put the supplies next to the gate so look around." Titania instructed them started to walk off when she heard.

"Found it!" the voice was that of Mia who Mist ran to when she haired the call.

"Cool it's a tent and some bedding, are we sleeping out tonight!!" The brown haired girl asked probably already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that is what I asked your brother." Titania finally reviling the mystery. "Come on lets get this stuff to the site." Mist grabbed some pillows for they were the easiest to carry. Mia got the other bedding witch included May, A doll made of cloth and straw that belonged to Mist. Titania got the tent, as she is the strongest of the three; she got the bulkiest of the items. After some house keeping, they got the tent made and got the beds ready by nightfall.

"I am going to the fort to get some personal items they missed." Titania informed them mostly for Mist's benefit so she is not scarred that Titania is missing. Before long, Titania was back with a large cloth bag. She sat by the fire that they started while she was gone.

"Hay, your back!" Mist said emerging from the tent. It was a small tent but, more than enough space for the three of them. Mist had taken of her shirt and skirt again so she only had her panties to cover her.

"Mist. I need to tell you something, Sit." The older women asked and pointed to a stump directly across from her.

"Ya Titania. What is the matter?" a scared Mist asked

"Mist, has Ike told you about sex?" Titania genuinely asks her.

"He told me about the birds and the bees." The brown-haired girl replied.

"Good. It is a start, Mist, there are some girls who are attracted to boys, and there are some girls who are not. I am in between." Titania tries to explain to her.

"What do you mean not so attracted to boys?" A mystified Mist asks. Do you like boys or not?

"I like them both; I am what they call a bisexual. Titania continues

"Bi- means two so you're a two sexual?" Mist is trying to understand but it is not working.

"Generally, yes. Let me put it this way. You would not have sex with another girl would you?" as Titania tries another angle.

"No! Absolutely not!" Mist answers.

"Well for me I would and I could even enjoy it maybe more than you can." Titania finally seems to get it in her head how it works.

"If you are both girls than how do you have sex?" Mist asks her.

"I could show you but you have to keep it a secret! If anyone finds out im a bi-, than I could be exiled or worse." Titania forces the issue that it must be a secret.

"I swear that your secret is safe with me." Mist assuring the commander,

"Commander. Forgive me but who is going to be your mate for the demonstration?" the confused Mia asks.

"You are." Titania said. After some useless arguing, Mia is forced to allow her body to be a dummy for this once. They took of what was left of there clothes and Titania got to instructing how to proceed.

"Now the first thing you want to do is to use your finger to stimulate your partner's vagina by using a skill called fingering.

What you want to do is start a spiral from the upper right corner and spiral in a right to left… and when you got near the center of the hole you lightly insert the ONE finger and move it back and forth from the knuckle to the tip. Do not scratch the walls or you risk great pain. Next, when you get a rhythm you can add one or two more fingers."

"Oh goddddd, this is amazing." Mia moaned

"Now I would grab my stick. Do not worry it has been smoothed and rounded for days. I use it for masturbating, don't worry." With that, she gently slid in the stick. Not to go far enough to break her hymen.

"Don't go any farther. I do not want to have my hymen to break. I it dose I will not hear the end of it." Mia expressed with worry that she will be condemned a pervert or a slut. Titania removed the stick and licked the cum off the stick and gave a taste to Mist.

"What is it Titania?" Mist asked accepting the taste of cum.

"It is cum; everyone ejects it when they have sex or masturbates." Titania explains. A look of disgust and curiosity fills Mist's face. Timidly she lickes a taste.

"It does not taste like anything I had before." Mist said while swallowing the varry little she took. Suddenly Mist's eyes bulged as Titania reaches over and grebes Mia right breast.

"Hay, why do you get to have all the fun Mia?" Mist asked.

"Because you are too young for this Mist." Mia replayed pushing the lustful hand of Titania to her left breast.

"I am always too young! Why do people keep telling me that?" Mist pouted in tears. "why!"

"This is an adult activity; we are older than you Mist. We are trying to keep you safe." The mother side of Titania now out. She stops with Mia and now is comforting the child.

"It is almost sunrise anyway I am going to get some sleep." Titania told the other girls. "don't stay up to late."

"I am going to bed also." Mia said getting her panties on. She stumbles and looks at Mist who could not keep her eye open enough to get to her sleeping bag. "come on Mist lets get you in bed." Mia talking to a sleeping Mist. Finally, after getting Mist in bed she got under her covers and went out like a light.

--

YAAA HOO. After a month I am DONE. ANYOME WHO SAYS ANYTHING NEGATIVE ABOUT IT IS GETTING A EAR FULL FROM ME!!


End file.
